Pleasure For Three
by moshyman
Summary: This story contains sexual content. This story with Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless found them selves have some unexpected fun...We've been together a while and like to have fun but I didn't want to get pregnant...It was perfect all I needed was Toothless...He was so big...it was filling me up so fast...it was perfect.


This is a request I got for a story between Astrid, Toothless and Hiccup. Hope you enjoy and all likes and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Hiccup and I have been together a while now. The people a Berk have gotten used to having dragons living and working with them. Hiccup and I aren't ready to have kids yet so we've been careful anytime we have sex but today we found a great way to pleasure us both.

We got away from the village and walked far enough away that we both felt no one would find us. Once we were satisfied we got to work. "Why don't you get undressed for me" Hiccup asked in a controlling way, it turns me on when he talks to me like that. I did as he asked pulling my shirt off and dropping my skirt. I stood there in front of him playing with my breasts. I smiled as I saw a bulge in his pants. I knelt down, pulling as I did watching as his hard cock shot up strait, no longer trapped. I wrapped my hands around his erection slowly stroking it. He groaned a bit "you like playing with my cock don't you?" I picked up the speed and his groanes grew louder.

Before he could cum I heard a snap of a twig behind me and quickly let Hiccup go in a panic. I stopped when I saw Toothless step out from behind a bush. We both sighed in relief, then I noticed something dangling bellow the dragons large body. I gasped when I realized it was his large erection. A smile spread across my face and from the look of Hiccup he was thinking the same thing, he knew I wanted sex but he didn't want to get me pregnant, this was the next best thing. Getting on my hands and knees I turned my ass toward Toothless and reached back, spreading my pussy lips. He looked unsure so I wiggle my hips al little "come here and fuck me, I want you in me!" I moaned. That was enough and he quickly approached, I could feel his large head poking my rear.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in causing me to groan. He was big, really big and pain filled my body as he pressed inch after inch inside me. Once he was all the way in he stop so we could get used to each others size. When I was ready I looked back and gave him the OK. He slowly pulled out until only the tip was left then he began a slow thrust. He got into a rhythm and soon all my pain was replace with pleasure. I turned back to focus on Hiccup. He was standing there rubbing his hard rod, he moved up to me pushing his head into my face. I opened my mouth and he pushed in. I swirled my tongue around his head, happy to hear a groan escape his lips.

I stopped thinking about Hiccup as Toothless picked up his speed. I moaned into Hiccups member and started rocking back into Toothless's thrusts. I forgot about Hiccup until he gripped the back of my head and began thrust into my mouth harder "you like sucking my dick don't you?" I smirked, I could only groan in response. I could feel his shaft quiver and knew he wouldn't last much longer. My attention was taken back to the massive member that was being smashed into me as he held nothing back, getting a hold on my hips and pulling my into his brutal thrusts. I could feel his large balls slapping my rear, full of the juices I knew he was soon going to shoot into me.

Hiccup came first, holding my head as he blasted his cum into my mouth with a loud groan. After several spirts he let go, pulling out of my mouth, and sat down against a tree satisfied. I swallowed the cum in my mouth "tastes good" I cooed. A wave of pleasure washed over me forcing a loud moan from my throat. "I love having him balls deep inside me!" I groaned feeling him slam into me once more. I couldn't take any more, crying out as my orgasm hit me hard. I clamped down on him as my juices coated his shaft. That set him off, as he slammed into my pussy as hard as he could and dumped his massive load into me. I was still in the middle of my orgasm as his seed filled me, my belly begging to bulge. It expanded quickly, the flood of semen not even slowing down.

Finally after several moments he slowed until he was finished. He pulled out of me with a satisfied look on his face but he wasn't done. He bent his head down and pushed his tongue into my slimy folds. As his large wet tongue slid over my super sensitive nub I groaned, quickly becoming aroused. I gasped as I felt it press into my tunnel. He began to explore inside me sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body. My climax hit me again as my entire body tensed, the cum inside me began to squirt out into Toothless's open mouth. My belly quickly deflated as his seed gushed out onto his face and into his mouth. When my orgasm subsided I collapsed, turning to seed Toothless swallow the cum in his mouth. I was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
